


DavenPort

by bubblePop



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: I have a strong need for Davenport fiction, and there isn't enough of it, but i suck at writing, for now baby steps, oh god the davenport scenarios i'd write if i could though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-10 03:58:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15941312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bubblePop/pseuds/bubblePop
Summary: Just some writings about Davenport, Lucretia, and their dealings with my good ol' buddy Static. I'll add more chapters maybe if i feel like it.





	1. Chapter 1

The earliest thing Davenport can remember is thinking. Waking up, trying to think a thought, only to find it out of his reach.

Frowning, he tried again. Blank.

_What was-?_

That’s when the Static hits.

All in an instant his mind locked itself into a sickening combination of numb but painful, screaming inside his head. A strong and sudden sense of _WRONG_ screeched through every part of his being.

The world became consumed by roaring Static. He couldn’t see. He couldn’t hear. He couldn’t think. He couldn’t _think._ He couldn’t _THINK. HE COULDN’T THINK._ He- He couldn’t- He-

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“Oh gods… D-Dav… I-it’s… It’ll all be over soon”

The second thing Davenport remembers is a woman’s voice and magic sending him to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

A tall, dark woman is standing over him. He jerks and flinches, realising he’s awake. What was-He feels Static brush against his skull again shrinks. No… not again… He shuts his eyes and curls in on himself, shaking while bracing for the next onslaught.

“Shhh… it’s okay…” The woman whispers closer to him. The gnome feels a cold hand on his shoulder and flinches. Another wraps around him, trying to calm him down. “You’re going to be okay now,” she repeats, firmer.

He squeezes his eyes harder and starts shakily breathing. Static tickles lightly through his mind as he tries to ignore it. “D-d-davenport.” The noise soothes the headache. Feeling relieved he keeps muttering it to himself. “Davenport. Davenport. Davenport…”

He ignores the arms hugging tighter against him while he reverently repeats the word that isn’t smothered in Static.

Davenport. Davenport.

“It will be okay, Davenport” the woman, holding his body close to hers.

He smiles and presses into it while he continues to babble. The woman said it too. _Davenport_.


End file.
